Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{4r - 6}{r - 7} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 7$ $ 4r - 6 = \dfrac{r - 7}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ 2(4r - 6) = r - 7 $ $8r - 12 = r - 7$ $7r - 12 = -7$ $7r = 5$ $r = \dfrac{5}{7}$